Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swinging sliding door for rail vehicles having at least one door leaf which can be displaced in its longitudinal direction. The door leaf is horizontally guided in the upper region in a guide that is attached in a stationary fashion and has a straight section and a section that is curved inwards in the direction of the door frame and is connected to a guide arm that is attached to the door leaf. The door assembly further has a guide rail which is arranged on the door leaf and to which means for moving the door leaf are coupled in the transverse direction, and a drive which has the purpose of moving the door leaf into a position extending parallel to the outer wall of the vehicle and is equipped with a linearly movable guide unit on which the guide arm engages.
Swinging sliding doors for rail vehicles are already known in various embodiment variants. All the known swinging sliding doors have in common the fact that they are moved by a transverse or swinging movement out of the closed position into a position in which they are ready for opening, and are subsequently moved parallel to the outer wall of the vehicle into a position which clears the door opening.
German published patent application DE 43 16 253 A1 discloses a device of the generic type moving a swinging sliding door for rail vehicles. The arrangement of a parallelogram linkage for displacing the door leaf is costly and requires a relatively large installation space. The housing of the drive must therefore be rotatably mounted so that a torque is also additionally generated by the reaction force. Owing to the predefined movement sequence, the door leaf is moved with a high level of kinetic energy into the final closed position. This has considerable disadvantages in terms of safety since, owing to the high clamping forces, there is the risk of pinching injuries to persons when they climb in and out as the door closes and that the reversing of the door leaves is initiated too late.
Commonly assigned German published patent application DE 101 16 583 A1 discloses a swinging sliding door for rail vehicles having at least one door leaf and a device for locking and unlocking the door leaf. The door leaf is horizontally guided in the upper region in a guide which is attached to the wagon body in a stationary fashion and has a section which is curved at the start and subsequently straight. In order to carry out the transverse and longitudinal displacement of the door leaf, a drive element which is embodied as a toothed rack is arranged on it, the drive element being positively engaged with a slewing gear which is mounted on the shaft and is driven by a stationary drive motor.
That solution is very costly, in particular for two-wing swinging sliding doors.